


The Fidgeting Fridget Incident

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Vera files an incident report.[This is a further exploration of rules 5 and 6 of Chapter 3: "On intra-institutional relationships" of Liz's List of Rules. The rules read as follows:5. We all solemnly swear to forget the Doyle-Westfall storage closet incident.6. Do not call it the Fidgeting Fridget incident. Please. It is not Franky who you have to fear. She will punch you and get it out of her system. The wrath of Bridget Westfall is much scarier, trust Mister Stewart.]





	The Fidgeting Fridget Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, Liz's List of Rules can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665377/).

**\-- EMPLOYEE INCIDENT REPORT --**

**REPORTED BY:** Vera Bennett (staff code 280672) ****  
**POSITION:** Governor ****  
**DATE OF REPORT:** October 14th, 2015 **  
** **INCIDENT NO.:** We’ve lost count. Sorry. Somewhere around 21342.

 

**_\- INCIDENT INFORMATION -_ **

**INCIDENT TYPE:** Alleged Employee Misconduct ****  
**DATE OF INCIDENT:** October 12th, 2015 ****  
**LOCATION:** Wentworth Correctional Centre, Melbourne, VIC **  
** **SPECIFIC AREA OF LOCATION:** Second floor, east wing, storage closet 2S7.

**PARTIES INVOLVED:** Ms. Bridget M. Westfall (staff code 250270), Ms. Francesca ‘Franky’ Doyle (inmate no. 220247)

**WITNESSES:** Ms. Alison ‘Allie’ Novak (inmate no. 240881), Ms. Linda Miles (staff code 834199), Mr. Will Jackson (staff code 210570)

**INCIDENT DESCRIPTION:** While attempting to get a new package of copier paper from the storage closet, Deputy Governor Jackson found the door to the storage room, in his words: “Jammed. So I used a bit of muscle and rammed it open.” Inside, he encountered Ms. Westfall and inmate Doyle, who he said were stuck and were attempting to leave the room when he ‘rescued’ them. According to Ms. Miles though, they were: “Two seconds away from fucking like lesbian bunnies. They were all over each other, and Doyle’s hands were groping Westfall underneath her skirt.” Inmate Novak, who was being escorted by Ms. Miles at the time, neither confirms nor denies either explanation, claiming she was distracted by the pattern of the laminate flooring, though she did declare: “Good on Franky though hey?”   
Review of CCTV was fruitless; the cameras in the hallway have been broken since incident 43195 of 2014.

**EMPLOYEE EXPLANATION OF EVENTS:** Ms. Westfall and inmate Doyle both confirm Deputy Governor Jackson’s statement. Ms. Westfall claims she managed to lock herself in the closet. When inmate Doyle happened to walk past the door, she heard Ms. Westfall’s cries for help. She managed to open the door, but then got locked in the storage closet with Ms. Westfall until Deputy Governor Jackson came to their rescue.

**POLICE REPORT FILED?:** God no.

**FOLLOW-UP ACTION:** We’ve put the repair of the CCTV cameras on the to-do list, and the lock of the storage closet door has been replaced by one that opens from the inside.

**SIGNATURE:** **  
** **DATE:** October 14th, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, that is my handwriting, though terribly affected by writing on a touchscreen.)


End file.
